ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 22: Shield of Diplomacy
Unnecessary Info on Main Page * If you happen to not know where this camp is, You will have a very hard time finding your way to Navukgo Execution Chamber ** I found this info to be useless and wrong. Found the Chamber just fine without ever having been to the "famous" bird camp. * Haruhigumi (talk) without a position, the mention of the "famous" Colibri camp should be removed as it is completely useless. Testimonials *Very easy solo DRG99/SAM49. 4min 40sec, just keep siegan/third eye up, used deep breathing + healing breath once, and another healing breath near end of fight, shantotto stole my hate once for a very brief period (no idea how) but only got hit once so it wasn't an issue. {Frozenbear, Odin Server 01/11/2012} *Easy solo as 99 bst/dnc had no bst gear except pdt- axes, Gooey Gerard literally sent pet out, got it to 75% used run wild and went downstairs to make a sandwich, Came back upstairs to the cutscene. Took 4-5 minutes.User:Ryleb89 Wooldoorsockbat, Asura. *Soloed as a 95THF/DNC. Pretty easy, didn't read too much about it, I just kept tp for Waltz 3. Capped eva and eva gear. Took 6 min --User:Xphacter00:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *95PUP/NIN (after Dec11 PUPdate) - Easy Solo. Used WHM automaton, but could easily have used RDM, or even BLM (the one cure I received wasn't required to keep me alive.) Capped evasion, mostly af3+1, no special evasion gear, rarely got hit. Straight tanked, no tricks. 6mins *Easy solo 99 PUP/DNC, Eva/H2H capped. The beast still hits hard, but doesn't have AMAZING accuracy so it misses enough. I didn't let Karababa take threat, just let her DD. *Easy solo by 90NIN/DNC. Don't worry about all his moves that strip shadows, he can't hurt you because he can't hit you. I was wearing mostly lvl 75 evasion gear. --Gibgezr 13:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *Fairly easy solo in 13 minutes as 80 BST/WHM. Enter battlefield and call Nazuna. Buff up and wait out your Call Beast clock then set Nazuna on Khimaira13. Nazuna was able to hold all hate and I simply supported with Pet Food Zeta (I geared up with Apollo and MP maxing gear, though I only had to cure Karababa four times the whole fight.) After first Nazuna dies, call a second one and set on K13, then heal Karababa and start burning Zeta again. At this point K13 will be intimidated fairly frequently by Nazuna, which really helps. The only mistake I made in this fight was not standing far enough away to call a third Nazuna. K13 killed me right after I called her and she was wasted; however, K13 only had 10-12% hp left and I was able to reraise and simply stand and watch Karababa easily dispatch K13 with some lovely Quake II and Flood II action. Overall, a fun fight and I could have avoided any death by standing away and being a little less paranoid about instant healing at the end. --DrussShiva 00:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo with 90 WHM/SCH, start the fight by walking into aggro range to prevent gaining any hate, Shantotto will take some time before casting any spells so for the first 15-30 seconds you'll just have to survive, after she takes hate the fight is very simple. Just keep her hp above 50% and rest if you need to when Khimaira's breath gets ragged. --Rimabo 18:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo fight with well-equipped 90 PLD/RDM, Slightly difficult at the last 10-15% of HP (ended with 279HP/11MP), Shantotto didn't get hate once even after hate reset move. Felos 09:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Jan. 3, 2011. Felos, Pheonix *Dnc/Nin War/Thf Whm/Sch Ridiculously easy fight after level cap increase. We were waiting at the BC for our fourth member (Smn), who was still on the quest mission prior to this fight. We got bored and decided to do a dry run. No food and no buffs at all. Dnc tanked most of the time but Shantotto got hate on occasion. War TA'd the NM as often as possible (TP reducing move was a bit annoying as sometimes War would get hate with little or no tp left and unable to shift hate back to Dnc. Whm hasted and cured us and the npc. Easy fight. Shantotto never got below 90%. Only problem was Whm running out of mp at the end from all the cures, mostly on Shantotto. Needless to say when our Smn arrived afterward, this fight got even easier. 5 1/2 minute win. Aug. 4, 2010. Shadowsaint, Titan *Easily duo'd using 'shantoto supertank' method by sch and whm. toggle T3 and T4 cures when nessary, When Khim13 is weakend rest one of the mages. Swap resting on next weakened state. Rossignol/Ramuh Apr,2010 *This mission has been severely modified within the time frame of all of these write-ups. I have a white mage, a redmage, and a black mage all level 75 trying this, and it is impossible to let shantoto supertank. The redmage beat it yesterday with himself and a summoner, but apparently today in particular its impossible. Shantoto has warped out of the battle when she had 90% HP, sometimes when i aggro the mob (without attacking) he fights and kills me, and either 1 or 2 of the remaining players that are nowhere near, and not healing. We are currently 0/10 with a white mage cure bombing cure 4's and 5's as fast as she can, as well as a rdm spamming cure3 and cure4, and a blm(me) healing up, and tossing cures when possible (noone on the hate list) I can confirm that Shantoto can easily be kept alive as I could keep her alive untill she gets the mob to 10%hp while weakened on SMN. i can confirm that if you touch the main guy offensively he will not stop until he kills you. My bind pull was responded to by an onslaught by the NM, even though shantoto nuked three times with burst and freeze 2. --Novah1 19:16, 10 August 2009 (EST) *This mission can be done by two white mages, healing in tandem. One mage buffs with Stoneskin, Blink, and Protect IV/V, then runs up and aggros Kimaira 13. The other mage then keeps the first mage alive until Karababa takes hate with her first nuke. Following this the two mages take turns keeping Karababa alive until Kimaira 13 is defeated. Has anyone else tried this? It's pretty cool. *I duoed as RDM/NIN and SMN/WHM. Let Fenrir tank and the taru spam it's spells, then I gravity it and kited it until SMN could get Fenrir back out to continue. Did that until it was dead from the Taru. It was pretty fun. --Wayka 19:16, 19 February 2007 (EST) *Duoed this as 75 RDM/BLM and 75 WHM/BLM. The main idea is for the RDM to hold the NM while the NPC throws off the main nuke while the WHM waits. Once the first nuke goes in, the RDM logs out to reset hate and logs back in and cures in tandem with the WHM. *This is how we proceeded. RDM buffs outside the BCNM and throws a Refresh and Haste on the WHM. The WHM then proceeds to enter the BCNM and stays in the CS while the RDM heals his MP back up. When full, the RDM enters, runs up to the NM and Binds it. The NPC should start a nuke shortly after that so I took the time to debuff the NM with Gravity, Slow II, Paralyze II. Bind should wear off as soon as the first nuke goes in. At that point I used Elemental Seal Bind and logged off while the WHM finished the CS and healed the NPC. I logged back on, got invited and we then took turns for healing. --Lorcas 13:13, 24 March 2007 (EDT) ---- I don't if they made this harder, or if something is just wrong with me. But even if all I do is cast Bind on Khimaera, Karababa can't get hate from me no matter how much damage she does. And when I tried the logout trick, Khimaera immediately ran after my BLM friend who did NOTHING except stand at the exit door. No matter what I do Karababa can't get hate on me. And if I die Khim always goes after my friend, even if he did NOTHING the entire fight. He started resisting Bind at about 2/3 of his health to the point where it wasn't up by the time he came after me, and Gravity NEVER landed. I have 307 Enfeebling and 65+36 INT. Somebody please tell me what I'm doing wrong. ---- Interesting note for supertanking this BCNM with Karababa. I was doing the BCNM for a friend of mine and someone else who was shouting, I was on RDM, my friend on COR, and the pickup person on SAM. We did a pretty typical supertank setup, SAM ran in and did whatever he could before dying, then karababa became the supertank while I cured and the COR refreshed me. Anyway, I was having trouble keeping cures up because when he isn't weakened, he attacks fast and for 200-220 dmg a hit, so I was nearly constantly dropping Cure IVs and healing when his breathing was ragged. She got him all the way down to 11%, I had converted and was out of MP again, and Karababa finally dipped under 50% and warped. I told the SAM who was unweakened by now to run in and kill it with 2hr, we actually got it down to 1% with that before he died, when the COR managed to squeak out a win with an 87 dmg Wind Shot. However, it still counted as a win despite Karababa not even being there the entire time. Just a couple notes to keep in mind: *Karababa will Escape under 50% *You can still win after she escapes Killable by: * Can be soloed by a SMN75/WHM37 utilizing a kite strategy and without using any food or meds. Solo time takes about 14 minutes. ** Just tried to solo this 75SMN/WHM... Its not as easy as the above person makes out. Currently 0/3 solo ~Mayoyama of Shiva * Can be soloed by a RDM75/NIN37 utilizing a bind/kite/DoT strategy. Solo takes about 17 minutes. *Can be soloed by a 75WHM using die/let Karababa have hate/Reraise/Heal her tactic. Takes around 10 minutes. * Easily duo'd by a 75 RDM/WHM and 75 MNK/NIN. ---- It appears that this BC has been changed slightly. I went to do it today, intending to just get claim on it on one character so that Shantotto would start nuking, then spam cure her. It didn't work quite as planned though, as Khimera ran around and killed our entire party before turning any attention to Shantotto. Solarus 19:58, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Just soloed this as a Rdm/Nin, it took me 12 minutes and one Yagudo drink. Few rumours of updates cropping up so let me just say: * Karababa can still steal hate. When I left her to nuke for too long the mob turned its attention to her, considering all I did was Bio II, Gravity and Bind it takes a surprising amount of time though. * Gravity does stick, landed 3/5 times for me. *Bind does start to resist, quite drastically for the last 10%. --Millionsknives 22:40, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Were the resists tweaked? I have moderate gear at 75 with 291 enfeebling skill + 47INT and Bind/Gravity seemed to get resisted after the second or third use. ---- I did today, i managed to die twice, yet when i came out of the fight i still had capped EXP, maybe you only lose exp after you have done it i don't know, but the comment about losing exp needs to be changed. I swear I lost XP in this fight, and it was my first time (and I did it solo). Tahngarthortalk- 05:08, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I can attest that EXP is not lost ever in this fight. I'm trying to solo as a WHM and haven't lost a single point out of 3 runs thus far. ---- I'm inclined to agree with the previous poster... I had a few failed attempts at this battlefield today (luckily we had many Reraises and Raises available), and not a single point of experience was lost by either member. I wouldn't remove the claim of EXP loss myself since I can't technically prove it, but hopefully my testimony in addition to the previous will warrant someone removing claims of EXP loss unless it can be proven otherwise. ~ Nolann i have done this bcnm 5 times in the last 2hr's you do not lose exp inside and outside of bcnm i amd editing the pageUmichi 21:40, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ---- I just tried this today solo (tried to let Karababa tank when she took hate towards the end, she got it to around 10% with my death promptly after her Escape) as MNK74/37DNC and Gravity from Desperate Flourish didn't miss once. I got it off about 4 times with 1 Quickstep up each time, not sure if i got really lucky but this seems to work. --GodsBlackArm 04:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) * Can be duo'd by a NIN/DRK and a BRD/WHM. Keep Elegy on. * Duo'd by RDM/WHM kiting and WAR/NIN voking Khimaira off the NPC (when mp low for heal) or RDM from time to time. * Duo'd by a MNK/NIN and a WHM/BLM, letting Karababa take initial hate. * Can be solo'd by a RDM/NIN, simply kiting it around using Gravity and Bind while Karababa nukes it. If RDM manages to keep hate while out of attack range Karababa doesn't need to be healed at all, which will make the fight very easy. * Can be solo'd by a SMN/WHM easily, using Fenrir or Carbuncle just kite it between the entry point, and the arena area. Send the avatar on Khimaira 13, and run to the other side of the area, when your avatar dies quickly summon it again and sic it on the Khimaira again, repeat this several times to win this battle easily. Use Light Spirit to buff with Protect and Shell before attempting assault. If Sprinter's Shoes are switched in at the beginning of the fight you can kite much more ease. *Just to correct the above person, it is not such an easy task if you don't have sprinter's shoes as carby or fenrir dies very quickly so you don't have time to run far enough to recast without getting hit at least once (When the mob's not on his weak state). * I had more difficulty than the above SMN. After 3 failed attempts, I switched to imp mode as /NIN with Persikos au Laits ready, macros for Carby, Fenrir, and Light Spirit. The Light Spirit was the last out and was eating my MP so I then used Astral Flow. Finally Karababa killed off the Khim about 2 minutes later. Total time 20:21. --Headache 17:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd by RDM71/NIN35, kiting it using Gravity and Bind, no trouble, zero resists. * Solo'd with difficulty by BLM75/RDM37. Gravity and Bind method. Blind and Sleep occasionally for hate. I had to Cure III Karababa once. Enfeebling merits capped and decent enfeebling gear. Never resisted grav or bind, though grav wore off before recast was up a couple times. Trying to juggle hate, healing Karababa(if you don't keep hate), enfeebles and keeping up stoneskin/blink, wasn't terribly hard or easy. Just comes down to a bit of luck I'd say. Bringing a RR earring to try again if you fail may not be a bad idea. * Duo'd with THF/NIN and WHM/SMN. Easily tanked by THF/NIN with evasion setup. Has very poor accuracy and can be SA'd while tanking for a quicker fight. * Solo'd by 73NIN/WAR I poped RR at the begining and straight tank'd it till about 70% where i die let Karababa go wild for a little while after a couple of minutes i rose back up po rr again and stole hate from the cute little taru. He was 17% popped icarus wing and die like 3 seconds later. As i died Karababa AM 2 and it was dead! WOOT~ *Solo'd by NIN/DNC, no kiting, fought normally, died near the end but Karababa finished it off. * If defeated you will not lose exp inside or outside of bcnm. * Duo'd as 75 NIN/WAR (evasion build) and 71 SCH/RDM on 11/19/2008. We tried many stratagies but won in the end with NIN straight tanking and SCH healing + enfeebling. Failed attempt at voking the Khimaira and Mijin Gakure to let Karababa gain hate and nuke it because it went for the SCH right after NIN died (SCH did not do anything to gain hate). Please be aware that SCH at level 71 did NOT stick a single Gravity on Iceday. * Easily trio'd by BLM75/RDM37, RDM75/BLM37, and PLD75/RDM37. Red Mage mainly used Gravity and Bind, healing Karababa from time to time; nuked at the end just for fun, no need for Convert. Black Mage nuked and helped with Gravity/Bind; Paladin kited, using Stoneskin/Phalanx to mitigate most of the damage, and used Flash, Dispel, and Sleep for hate. * Solo'd this as 75 NIN/DNC. I kept Kurayami, Hojo, and Jubaku on the whole fight and just fought it straight up. I died when it was at 30% because of it's TP attack which stuns you and does damage. I used all my TP for Curing Waltz II but just couldn't keep up with enough healing. The NPC went berserk after I died and won the battle for me. I lost no EXP from dying and just HP'd after the winning cutscene. * Duo with a THF/NIN and a PLD/BLU - as THF i had 296 EVA skill and evasion +35 from equipment. chose to eat jackolantern for additional +10 evasion. PLD used rolanberry pie for added mp as he would be the main healer. Fight was not rough. evaded probably 90% of all attacks taking about 8 actual melee hits. seems after he'd do certain TP moves (that strip shadows) his accuracy would increase drastically. fought from behind to enable SA and PLD stayed behind and out of range to avoid AoE. He ended up needing a few ethers for certain points in the fight when shadows were down and he was mangling me, so carry a few with you. it's advisable to keep healer out of range, i told him to engage when the mob was at 10% and it almost cost the fight. Mob used tp move and we were both stunned and i went from almost full HP to 72 hp in a few seconds. easy relaxed fight, except for a few seconds after certain TP moves. no one died including NPC and was pretty fun. took about 15 mins including CS, buffing, full rest and fight.--Maximusdecimus 02:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) * Failed duo of 75PLD/WHM and 75RDM/WHM. Our plan was to let Shantotto tank while we healed. She got it to about 10-15% before she Escaped. Once it ate through my Stoneskin and Blink, Invincible just delayed the inevitable. RDM reraised and rested, but once we realized Khimaira13 was recovering, RDM tried to gravity and bind kite while I rereaised and rested. Didn't work. We died with Khimaira13 at 5-10%. Might have worked better if I tanked on /NIN once Shantotto escaped. Unfortunately, I planned under the assumption that she wouldn't need to escape. --Yumeiqian 08:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Successful retry on 75PLD/NIN, 75WHM/SCH. Shantotto Escaped after getting hit with a TP move that put her at 50%. By that time, Khimaira13 was himself at about 15%. Blink tanked with the help of Haste, Paralyze, Slow, and Cures as needed from WHM. It was a fun challenge. I chose to use Durandal over Joyeuse just to spare myself his extra TP moves. --Yumeiqian 15:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) * Setup: PLD/NIN, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM PLD went and tanked (not kited), while RDM kept Phalanx II up and BRD kept Marchx2 up. Was an easy fight, with Karababa doing all the damage. Over in about 17~ min PLD/RDM + COR/WHM (By Enghorr of Ifrit)The Brick Wall The purpose of this strategy is simple, PLD/RDM will keep hate and keep itself alive as NPC(Taru BLM) nuke K-13 to death. COR will keep PLD/RDM with refresh and evasion roll, cured. The most important for PLD piece is Ice trousers x 2, if you have read my guide. Its the basic rotation technique for PLD/RDM rebuffing stoneskin, phalanx, using sentinel, reprisal and swapping ice trousers whenever you have to recast. Everytnig is about timing. PLD should use pescatora which gives HP and defense. Any defense build would work and some enmity, chivalry (10 min recast) important. bring yagudo juice and use sanction refresh. The fight was easy, K-13 was paralyze 50% of the time and npc did most of the damage. ---- *Can be duoed by skilled RDM/WHM and PLD/WHM; PLD run in with Sentinel up, aggro the Khimaira, wait until Karababa grabs hate with AM2. Sit back and have the RDM and PLD both heal the Taru. Eventually, the Taru will stop doing crazy, insane damage and this is where the PLD will jump into the fight. Using Reprisal, Blink, and Stoneskin to capture the victory. 10 minute fight. **Soloable by a moderately skilled DNC/NIN in an evasion build ( i used +65 and still got hit alot) with no foot rise merits(i have lv4) and fan dance lv1 fight gave me only small problems and i only had to use some sushi and a TP wing use animated flourish to keep hate of the taru and let her damage it adding in the occasional weaponskill when you can since u dont want to store tp to much or the mob will set u to 0 i only had one close call where it terrorized me then hit me for about 800 then took my tp which is where i had to use my wing to waltz back to full. over all an easy fight 26/03/2010 Easly soloed with RDM/NIN. Just Kite him, paralyse II and Slow II, bind and gravity. I use 1 yagudo drink and convert one time. I cure IV Kara 2 times. ---- To clarify the conflicting reports of SMN easily soloing this, it is very easily soloable, but not by regular kiting means. I beat it in 12 minutes as 75 SMN/WHM using Carbuncle, Fenrir, and Diabolos. Overall, it wasn't at all challenging. Engage it with Carbuncle, run back to the two pillars at the entrance. When Carbuncle dies, summon Diabolos and use Somnolence once he gets it's attention. Now run to max range and resummon Carbuncle to conserve mana. Proceed with kiting normally, resummoning Diabolos to Somnolence every third or so resummon. If you're lower level or your avatars are taking too much damage, you may need to bring out Fenrir due to Carbuncle's cooldown; before I started using Somnolence, there were a lot of times where I barely got enough distance before Carbuncle died. --Dauphic 18:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Just did this fight with 2x WHM/BLM and a RDM/WHM. Easy fight, one WHM disbanded party and agro Khimaira 13, died then reraised. I reinvited and we all helped cure Karababa till Khimaira 13 was dead and I, the RDM kept us all refreshed. When Khimaira 13 was weakened we rested and then continued spaming cure on Karababa when the weakness wore off. :Sorcie 03:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) --- Solo'd level 80 BST/sch before sept update. My attempts wee actually pretty poor, but I made it. I sent nazuna in to tank most the fight while I cured shantotto. Well, when nazuna died, khimaira chased me down and raped me before 2nd pet could get hate. RR'd and learned the hard way that khimaira will regen to 100% left alone. I did see that shantotto got him down 6% before warping out. 2nd attempt was successful... but not much smarter. I got 2nd nazuna on and got out of range. I should have left it at that, but khimaira's hp was so high I joined the melee... yeah, not smart. but this time after I died, shantotto finished him off. Really, if you just set 2 pets and wait it out, you should be fine. w/ changes to reward now, it should be an easy solo. --- Solo'd by 80NIN/38DNC. Saved TP for curing, as Thunderstrike did a constant 405 DMG to me. Shantotto did occasionally take hate off me during her Tier 1 spams. I tanked the whole fight from 100%, using NIN debuffs. Tanked with :Ni pretty easily. Was at 297 Evasion, with gear and merits. - Anthx, Valefor. (22/10/2010) --- Solo as 85RDM/42NIN. No need convert, no need medicine's items, no need extraordinary equipment. Direct attack. Very easy fight. Go and do it! - Amal, Bahamut. (18/11/2010) easy win with 85 bst, 85 smn, and 84 smn. beastmaster used couerl jug. the pet tanked entire fight and used reward twice. summoners use predator claws. Blaster was used as soon couerl got tp and it paralyzed the mob for 2 or 3 minutes. Ayrlie 02:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) --- Easily soloed as 90BST/DNC with yuly. I was using 2 eva axes. Yuly took a lot of hits right in the beginning and I had to use a Zeta. The accuracy down from Spiral Spin seemed to make a huge difference and Yuly stayed at 80+% the rest of the fight. Noisome Powder also stuck and decreased damage significantly when he did hit. Took 4:59. I melee'd along with Yuly with Haste Samba. Yuly and I did the majority of the damage. Mike23 12:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC)